


After Hours

by Millsmansion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hooked Queen, Once Upon a Time (TV) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millsmansion/pseuds/Millsmansion
Summary: Detective Rogers and Roni have always had chemistry. Their friendship takes an interesting turn when Rogers shows up to the bar after hours.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, roni/detective Rogers
Kudos: 14





	After Hours

It's a usual Saturday night for Roni. Her bar closed at 2 am and now she's wiping down the tables and pushing in chairs. Tossing a white rag over her shoulder, she heads to the door and when her hand meets the lock a figure appears on the other side. She jumps in surprise and smiles once she realizes who it is. 

Detective Rogers has been a close friend for a few years now often showing up after she closes the bar so they can sit and talk. 

"So what seems to be bothering you now, detective?" She asks making his usual drink of sprite with a lime. 

This happened a couple times a week. Roni would be like most bartenders and listen to people's problems. However, when it came to Rogers, she didn't mind listening. As he sips his drink she leans across the bar resting on her elbows. 

"Well there's this young woman-" He begins to explain. 

Roni tries to school her features not letting the pang of jealousy she feels in her stomach show. 

"And supposedly she's my daughter." 

Oh. 

Roni snaps out of it. 

"Have you gotten a DNA test yet?" She asks. 

He shakes his head. 

"You'll feel better once you know for sure." She tells him patting his hand, "besides I think you'd make a great dad." 

Rogers laughs. 

"Thanks, Roni."

The two sit in comfortable silence as Roni moves nozzles behind the bar, making sure they're set for the next day. Rogers lifts a brow when she hits one with her palm. 

Rogers looks over the bar. 

"Is it not working?"

Roni shakes her head. 

Rogers moves behind the counter and takes the gun pressing the button himself. 

"I think the hose is blocked." Roni explains ducking down under the countertop. 

Sure enough, the hose had been twisted somehow. She straightens it out and stands back up. 

"Bloody hell!"

When Roni turns she sees Rogers with a wet face and the front of his shirt and jacket soaked. 

She stifles a laugh behind her hand as he puts the nozzle down and wipes his face. 

Roni's laugh dissipates when Rogers takes his jacket off. His soaked black t-shirt is clinging to his torso outlining every muscle he's got. Roni clears her throat and quickly goes to the supply closet to get him a towel. 

He's ringing out his shirt in the sink when she comes back handing him the towel. 

"When you came in here I doubt you thought about taking your clothes off." Roni jokes. 

Rogers gives her a smile as he takes the towel from her. 

Something about his smile makes Roni feel warm. They'd flirted before, even Rogers' partner had given him a hard time about the chemistry they had. 

"I hadn't planned on it no." He tells her while drying his face. 

Roni just nods. Planned and thinking are two different things. He's thought of her like that before?

"So you've thought about that sort of thing?" She asks taking a step closer. 

Rogers follows suit and takes a step toward her. Their eyes lock and he nods. 

"Does that make me a pig?"

Roni shakes her head. 

"No." 

Their faces are so close Rogers can feel her breath. He inches forward once more and their lips meet. 

A surge moves through him. Suddenly, Roni's let's are wrapped around his waist and she's pressed against his damn t-shirt. When her ass hits the countertop she pulled away and lifts the t-shirt over his head discarding it somewhere near the stools in front of the bar. 

Roni sucks his bottom lip into her mouth and let's go with a pop when Rogers kneels down and pulls off her boots. Moving his way up he undoes her belt and with a little help, her jeans are pulled down not long after. 

Roni's arms are wrapped around his neck as he leaves wet kisses on her throat. 

His hands are on her hips pushing her up on the counter. 

"Lean back." 

When her back touches the cold granite Rogers is placing warm, prickly, kisses to her hip bones. Roni throws an arm over her eyes when his tongue meets her throbbing clit. 

Roni lets out a breath when he spreads her legs even wider and hooks them over his shoulders. 

She'd had many partners in her life, but no one had been this skilled with their tongue. 

Through panted breaths she encourages him to continue. 

"More-" she manages to squeak out. 

She moves her hips against his mouth as she gets closer and closer to her peak. When she does, Rogers locks the sound she makes into his brain. 

This had been better than any daydream he had about the beautiful bar owner. 

Minutes later He retracts his tongue and wipes his chin before he stands up. Taking Roni's hands in his, he pulls her up. She's shining with sweat and still trying to catch her breath. She pulls him forward and places a kiss to his lips tasting herself on his mouth. 

Her hands are resting on his chest and their foreheads are together when Roni finally says something. 

"Round 2?"


End file.
